


All Your Tricks (Italian translation by NikHalden)

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory inspired by 4.10. Italian translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Tricks (Italian translation by NikHalden)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Your Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520207) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> [Translation by NikHalden, first posted to facebook,](http://www.facebook.com/notes/white-collar-fascino-criminale/all-your-tricks/428054293923902) reposted here with permission.

>   
> **Peter:** I certificati di morte non si scrivono da soli.  
>  **Neal:** No, li scrivono i medici legali, per circa 500 $, a quanto ricordo. Potrei aver finto la mia morte in più di un’occasione, Panama city, Bangalore..  
>  **Peter:** Monterey Bay. Me lo ricordo. Sbranato da una squalo bianco.  
>  **Neal:** Ero sicuro che l’avresti apprezzato.  
>  (4.10 Vested Interest)

 

La prima volta era stato un colpo, e Peter non conosceva ancora così bene Neal.

Peter era seduto nel suo ufficio un lunedì mattina di metà Agosto, e stava sfogliando i rapporti dell’Interpol, quando si trovò di fronte un “ Certificado de Defuncion” proveniente da Ciudad de Panamà su cui era stampato a chiare lettere il nome di “ Caffrey, Neal George”. Un certificato di morte! Istintivamente serrò la mascella e si mise a cercare affannosamente tra la pila di fogli una traduzione del documento. La trovò pizata con una graffetta all’originale, la causa della morte era indicata come accidentale, ferite motali riportate cadendo da un balcone al terzo piano su una bicicletta.

“ Maledizione, Neal,” mormorò Peter, stropicciando il foglio tra le mani. Il ragazzo era un tipo brillate, irrefrenabile, sfuggente ed ora era finita. Caso chiuso. Che maledetto spreco!

Era facile immaginarsi la dinamica dei fatti, mentre Neal stava scappando, probabilmente dalla polizia locale oppure dalla vittima di una delle sue truffe, aveva messo un piede in fallo, ed era precipitato cadendo su una rugginosa bicicletta abbandonata proprio sotto quello sciagurato balcone. Ed era ancor più facile immaginarselo disteso immobile e pallido su un tavolo dell’obitorio, i brillanti occhi blu chiusi per sempre. Era finita.

Peter picchiò violentemente il pugno sulla scrivania, grato di sentire il dolore dell’impatto risalire dalla mano fino alla spalla. Il rumore richiamò l’attenzione di Jones che salì di corsa le scale verso il suo ufficio. ““Va tutto bene, Agente Burke?”.

“ Si”, disse Peter. “ No. Chiudi il caso Caffrey. Abbiamo finito con lui.”

“ Qualcuno lo ha catturato?” chiese Jones sorpreso.

“ Già si potrebbe dire anche così” Peter gli tese la traduzione del certificato di morte.

Jones aggrottò la fronte “Che peccato. Come ti senti?”

“ Sto bene” disse Peter, ma per tutto il resto della giornata andò avanti nel lavoro come un automa, compilando rapporti, rispondendo alle domande, programmando appostamenti, tutte cose che non sembravano avere più molta importanza ora che la preda più importante gli era sfuggita per sempre.

“ Mi dispiace tantissimo, tesoro” disse El, quando si incontrarono per pranzo e lui non seppe trattenersi dal raccontarle la notizia. El sembrava sinceramente addolorata, come se pensasse che quella morte fosse per Peter un lutto personale. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così.

“ Dannato, pazzo”, disse Peter. “ Pesava di essere come Superman, saltava giù da qualsiasi altezza, dalla padella alla brace. Lui saltava.” Parlare di lui al passato gli fece sentire tutto il vuoto della perdita.

“ Magari non come Superman”, disse dolcemente El, prendendolo sottobraccio” Magari come Robin Hood?”

“ Non credo che Neal Caffrey fosse molto portato per la beneficenza”, disse Peter. A meno che rendere più animate le grigie giornate di un agente del FBI non si possa considerare tale. Era finita.

Tre giorni dopo ricevette una cartolina dalla Costa Rica: Ciao Peter, le notizie sono spesso esagerate…Spero che non ti sia preoccupato troppo. XOXOX Neal

“ Prima o poi lo ammazzo io”, giurò Peter, il viso rasserenato dal sollievo. Spalancò la porta dell’ufficio e chiamò” Jones !Portami il fascicolo di Caffrey. Il caso è di nuovo aperto”.

*****

La seconda volta, fu un’overdose di droga in India . Peter aggrottò la fronte mentre leggeva il fax, con un’espressione a metà tra la preoccupazione e l’incredulità. Non c’era mai stato alcun sospetto che Caffrey facesse uso di droghe, magari le metanfetamine avrebbero potuto spiegare la sua propensione al rischio e lo stile di vita incurante di ogni pericolo, ma un’overdose non era uno scherzo.

Peter fece un po’ di telefonate in giro e finalmente riuscì a mettersi in contatto con qualcuno nell’ufficio del medico legale a Bangalore che parlava inglese. “ Credo che abbiate li da voi il corpo di Neal George Caffrey. Può dirmi se ha riscontrato dei segni particolari, tatuaggi cicatrici..?

“ Il corpo è stato smarrito”,disse l’assistente del medico legale. “ Mi dispiace molto” e riattaccò. Peter sogghignò e tornò al suo lavoro, ma, forse per la suggestione dei documenti ufficiali, non riuscì a rilassarsi completamente finché non ricevette una cartolina di saluti questa volta dalla Thailandia.

Chiamò El al telefono” Ti porto a cena fuori stasera”

“ Okay, tesoro cosa si festeggia”? era vicino alla stampate e stavo facendo un ordine di cancelleria per il suo nuovo lavoro, così era piuttosto distratta.

“ Niente di particolare,” disse Peter. “ E’ una buona giornata”.

****

La terza volta, l’attacco di uno squalo a Monterey Bay, Peter si mise a ridere, e quando qualche settimana dopo Neal lo chiamò da un numero internazionale non rintracciabile , cosa che da di tanto in tanto faceva, Peter gli disse di stare lontano dall’acqua.

“ Aw, Agente Burke, eravate preoccupato per me? C’era un tono divertito nella voce di Neal ma anche una sfumatura affettuosa.

“ Non più” disse Peter “ Conosco tutti i tuoi trucchi ormai. E so anche qualcolsaltro, che sei nato per farti impiccare” Bevve un sorso di caffè. Era da solo, seduto al tavolo della cucina. El era già andata a dormire. Se Neal era in Europa come sospettava, dove essere notte fonda per lui.

“ Potresti aver ragione” Neal non sembrava stanco e neppure un po’ preoccupato. “ Credo che dovrò inventare dei nuovi trucchi visto che quelli vecchi li conosci tutti. Devo tenerti un po’ sulle spine, dopotutto. Non posso lasciare che ti annoi.”

“ Torna negli Stati Uniti e vedremo chi si annoia”.

Il tono di Neal diventò più basso e provocante” E’ il tuo modo formalmente autorizzato di dire che senti la mia mancanza, Peter?”

“ Già.” Disse Peter, suscitando una risata di Neal, “ torna a casa e distoglimi da questi criminali di mezza tacca con più pistole che intelligenza”

“ Ti piacciono le sfide!”

“ E’ vero”. Non c’era niente di male nel dirlo, Lusingare l’orgoglio di un sospettato per indurlo a tornare nella giurisdizione di Peter. Inoltre era vero, nessuna delle sue attuali prede poteva competere con Neal.

E di certo nessuno di loro lo chiamava a casa con una certa regolarità giusto per fare quattro chiacchiere. ”Com’è Parigi?”

“ C’est très bon” , disse Neal” una brezza tiepida lungo Senna, sontuosi caffè , ottimi dolci, fantastiche librerie, e poi per me il Louvre , è come un negozio di caramelle per un bambino. Ma io non sono a Parigi”

“Allora dove sei?”butto lì Peter nel caso in cui Neal volesse farglielo sapere.

“ Oh, come potrei renderti le cose così semplici?, disse tra la canzonatura e il rimprovero. “ Dove sarebbe il divertimento allora?” Si sentì in sottofondo una voce di donna mormorare qualcosa e Neal replicò in modo indistinto poi tornò alla loro conversazione. “ Devo andare. Abbi cura di te”.

“ Sei tu quello che continua a morire”, disse Peter. “ Buona notte Neal”. “ La chiamata si interruppe prima che avesse terminato la frase, mise giù il telefono e bevve un altro sorso. Era davvero troppo tardi per bere del caffè, ma non avrebbe dormito comunque. Non ora.

Da qualche parte nel mondo, Neal Caffrey stava progettando un colpo, rubando qualche tesoro, rischiando la vita e la libertà e cavandosela sempre per un soffio. In qualche modo tutto ciò era confortante. Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così, ma lo era, davvero lo era.


End file.
